


Camera Click

by cute_eris



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_eris/pseuds/cute_eris
Summary: Yena totally wants to have a photoshoot with Chaewon, but the company has already chosen the pairs for it.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Camera Click

I was starting to get tired of waiting.

The flashes of the cameras and the shuttering sounds were so bright and loud. Watching Minju and Yujin posing next to each other in that personal, close way just made me think of her again. I needed to have a photoshoot with her.

Why couldn’t I choose my partner for the photoshoot? She’s so pretty and lovely, and any photo in which she appeared would always turn out charming and unique. But that’s not the reason for my wishing, rather, I just wanted a photo with her. 

I was picturing our next album in my mind, and on a page somewhere in the photobook, there would be an astonishing picture of us together. That would be the perfect memory of our relationship to keep, and I would check it every day, as to remember.

But what if I’m being selfish? What if she didn’t want to have a photoshoot with me? I know she wouldn’t deny it outright, but she’s enjoying having Hitomi as a partner. I didn’t want to ruin that for them either.

—Are you ready? — My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Sakura, as she spoke up while walking towards me.

Indisputably, she was gorgeous. Whenever I look at her, I see the elegance in the way she dances and carries herself. She deserved a good photoshoot experience, so I decided to put my childish conflicts aside.

—Yes, I am! — I looked up at her face and felt mesmerized —You are so pretty…

—Oh, thanks, Yena! You are cute too! — I felt total sincerity and affection in her words. I knew I had to give the best of me in the photoshoot time, and maybe I could have photos with Chaewon in the next album, even if the wait was long.

—Yena, Sakura, your turn! —shouted Yujin, with her unmistakable voice from the shooting area of the studio. Apparently, they had finished their photoshoot, and that meant it was our turn.

—Yes! Thank you! — shouted Sakura as an answer, walking forward. I love the happiness that Sakura can show sometimes.  
I followed her and switched places with Yujin and Minju. We stayed at the center of the shooting area and I had the chance to meet the devices that caused the sounds I heard before.

—Are you ready? — said a man holding a big camera.

—Yes! — I answered happily, making Sakura look at me and smile.  
I looked at the cameras and that sound started again.

…

—I had such a good time! — I said to Sakura. I was very happy, as I thought the pictures had been amazing.

—Me too, I can’t wait to see the results. – She didn’t seem as happy as me, but I knew she was, Sakura doesn’t show her emotions that much.

I started to laugh, but when I turned to look in front of me, something changed my face. She was there.

She had finished her makeup session and she was standing there, looking at me. Hitomi was next to her, but apart from her, I could not see anybody near them. Did that mean they were the only ones left? Was it their turn?

We continued walking and Sakura went to the other room, as I was trying to follow suit, I heard a voice.

—Hey, Yena! — said Hitomi, cheery as always, making me stop.

—Hi, Hitomi! Is it your turn? — I said while I noticed Chaewon’s gaze on me, with those beautiful eyes which made, along with her nose, her hair, and her clothes, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

—Yes! — Hitomi answered. — You were great in the photoshoot! – That joy and happiness in Hitomi… I normally had taken her words as a trial of cheering me up, but at that moment, I just took them as something she says normally.

—Thank you! I’m sure you two will be great too.

—Chaewon was looking at you and telling me “wow, she’s so beautiful”! — that tone was not usual in Hitomi, as more than a sweet tone seemed more like a naughty tone, but she was very cute anyway.

Chaewon? To me?

—Well, that’s because you are! I wanna see the pictures already… — said Chaewon, smiling. The message that I perceived from that smile was that what I wanted was not possible. I then looked at the girl that had appeared in most of my recent dreams, and with who I wanted to spend more time. Although not everything could be as I wanted, I knew I simply had to carry on, and maybe ask her another time, but totally not depend on her to be happy.

Because happiness was something Chaewon taught me to feel.

—Thank you! — I said, walking to the room in which Sakura had entered, while I heard the men with the cameras telling Hitomi and Chaewon to go take the pictures.

She was so beautiful.

—Hey Yena! – I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

Was she calling me? I turned around and saw her getting closer to me. What did she want? It was her turn. She was going to be late. What could be that important?

—Want to take a picture together? — It couldn’t be true. Was that a joke? Did I need to be reminded about the impossibility of what I wanted? Just looking at her eyes, just having her close to me in general used to feel great. What could change that time, when she was the one who asked me to take a simple selfie with her?

I couldn’t resist, I had to—

—Okay! — I said, without thinking more. I understood. She appreciates the photos as I do, but not because of the photography quality, but because of who appear in the images.

Or at least that’s what I felt at that moment.  
She took her phone, which laid on a nearby table, and, while I was preparing my best smile, she nonchalantly put her arm on my shoulder and faced the camera in front of us.

—1, 2… Cheese! - she exclaimed without changing her pose. Even I could feel the total excitement she was feeling, probably because of taking a picture with me, which made me totally relax and simply enjoy the affection I was receiving from her.

Then, she touched the circle at the bottom of the screen, and the photo was taken. I knew, because of the clicking sound the device emitted, akin to the ones I had heard before.

And as similar as the sound was, I couldn’t help but think there was one difference. That camera sound made me feel something special. Something distinct from those big professional-looking cameras I had my picture taken with. Even though they were objectively better, there was something different about taking a picture with Chaewon’s phone, the screen slightly shattered and of an outdated model.

The difference was love.


End file.
